Timothy Hearst Owner's Guide and User's Manual
by WhimsicalHeart
Summary: Congratulations You are now the proud owner of a TIMOTHY HEARST unit. To unlock his full potential and keep him out of mischief please read the following manual carefully


**TIMOTHY HEARST: the Owner's Guide and User(Maintenance) Manual**

**Disclaimer:** if we owned -man that would mean we had a stable job, steady income, home of our own and a contract with shounen jump. Of the aforementioned criteria we have none, nada, ziltch, zip, zero. Hence we don't own diddily squat. The format for a Maintenance/User manual and Owner's Guide comes from Theresa Green. On Saya-Sama has similar stories based on Owner's Guides.

**A/N:** here comes TIMOTHY. There's not a lot of information about him so we have made some stuff up (we know the name and age are correct) but all in all I have tried to remain true to the manga. When we get more information we will update this user guide. We classified his innocence as parasitic because it exists inside his body.

**A/N: **as WH says, Tim has been quite the difficult case (sigh), we've deciphered the last few chapters about a million times this weekend…on a slightly lighter note, hope you enjoy the vast amount of info we have managed to sum up (WH: yeah right!) you're allowed to buy this one…

**Congratulations**

You are now the proud owner of a TIMOTHY HEARST unit. To unlock his full potential and keep him out of mischief please read the following manual carefully. Please remember that your TIMOTHY HEARST unit is still in the childhood phases of his life and should be treated accordingly. Misuse of the unit may result in him running away or possessing you. Please note TIMOTHY HEARSTunits are not suitable for serious people, people who hate children and money grubbers (it's on the box, go check)

**Unit Specifications:**

**Name: **TIMOTHY HEARST

**AKA: **master, Timmy or Phantom Thief G

**Age:** 9

**Place of Manufacture:** France

**Height: **131 cm

**Weight: **32kg

**Your TIMOTHY HEARST comes with the following accessories:**

2 bandanas

5 hair ties

1 parasitic type innocence TSUKIKAMI™ (Possession Spirit)

2 tee shirts

2 pairs of plus fours

1 tight fitting exorcist coat

1 pair shoes

1 pair black exorcist shorts

1 pair of exorcist boot roller blades

**Removing you TIMOTHY unit from the box:**

Your TIMOTHY unit shouldn't be too reluctant to remove himself from the box. There are 5 main methods to get him from the box.

Coddle him, remember he is a child and will probably come out when asked nicely

Bribe him with sweets and toys

Tell him that if he doesn't come out now he is getting extra studying time

Get a DIRECTOR-SENSEI or EMILIA GALMAR to do it for you. It is generally advisable to purchase these units in any case as he will actually listen to them

Tell him you are going to set a KANDA YUU unit on him (this usually produces an instantaneous result)

**Programming:**

**Exorcist:** is there a plague of AKUMA units near you? Has someone bought a MILLENNIUM EARL unit that insists on creating these wretched units? TIMOTHY is the solution to all your problems. He'll divide and conquer creating mayhem from within. He possesses the AKUMA units and converts them to ANTI-AKUMA FIGHTERS™ and will quickly annihilate you problem. Please note your TIMOTHY HEARST is not, we repeat not meant to be used as a body guard. Any abuse of him in this way will lead to undesirable results. Management accepts no responsibility for what happens to you while possessed should you violate this rule.

**Money-Maker:** are you struggling to stay afloat? Do you need extra cash? Comment near your TIMOTHY HEARST unit that this is the case, but do it so it sounds like it is for something else (e.g. don't go "Gosh I'm desperate for pocket money" go, "I don't know what to do, with my limited income I can't support everyone I want to, what can I do?"). He should (hopefully) start stealing under the pseudonym 'Phantom Thief G' and donating the cash to you.

**Your TIMOTHY HEARST unit comes with the following modes:**

Phantom Thief G

Affectionate (locked)

Determined (locked)

Playful (default)

Dark

Study (encrypted)

Angry

Defensive (locked)

Scared

Apologetic

Distressed

Please note that modes are not mutually exclusive, i.e. he can be in two modes simultaneously kind of like emotions. His default mode is playful in which he will act like a child. He will be very friendly and talkative to units he likes but is also liable to sulk when upset. In Dark mode he will force people (i.e. KOMUI LEE units) to pay for his services and generally do other things that are unexpected from a child his age.

In mode Phantom Thief G he will possess random people and use their bodies to steal valuable goods. He will then sell said goods and leave their bodies for the police. He usually does this when he wishes to keep an organization (like the Hearst Orphanage) afloat. He will make mysterious donations to the organization in question. In affectionate mode he becomes extremely attached to people and potentially extremely emotional. He will go to any lengths in this mode, and often Phantom Thief G, Determined, Distressed and Defensive mode stem from this mode. Affectionate mode is usually a secondary mode and will run with another mode.

In apologetic mode he will become pensive and reflect on his actions and what they mean for other people. ALLEN WALKER units are capable of inspiring Apologetic mode. Distressed mode is activated when people he worries about get hurt/ are placed in dangerous situations. He can also enter Distressed mode if he decides that he has harmed people while in Apologetic Mode. Scared mode is easily identifiable by a distinctive cry he makes; the cry in question is "PIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE". When making this noise he often shuts down some of his functions but is capable of reactivating them VERY quickly.

In Defensive mode he will guard everything of value to him. He fights and often activates TSUKIKAMI™. Determined, Angry and Defensive modes are often activated together and are very hard to deactivate. He will be unstoppable until his objective is complete, or until he comes across a stronger enemy. In Determined mode he is very single minded and will pursue his goals ruthlessly. When he is angry he may accidentally activate his TSUKIKAMI™

It is extraordinarily hard to get a TIMOTHY HEARST unit to enter study mode. He will run and hide and basically do anything in his power to avoid having to study. You will probably require an EMILIA GALMAR or CLOUD NINE unit to achieve this feat. Good luck. Once in study mode you will have to keep a sharp eye on him or he will slip out of it very quickly. In fact he has to be forced to remain in this mode.

**Feeding you Unit:**

Your TIMOTHY HEARST unit will probably eat whatever is put in front of him. He is a child and a growing boy which implies 3 things. 1 he will love sweets, we advise you limit/ control his sweet in take (unless you want to deal with a hyper exorcist capable of possessing things, in which case be our guest). 2. He will probably have a big appetite, please remember not only is he growing but he has a parasitic type innocence. 3. He may well dislike his vegetables. We advise putting your fist down.

**Cleaning your Unit:**

Your unit is only 9 years old and may well need help cleaning himself. He also may hate bath time and need to be coerced into washing. Even if both you and he are confident in his ability to keep himself clean keep an ear open to see that he doesn't hurt himself playing in the bath. It might be advisable to let him swim in pools to relieve the urge to try in the bath. It will save you time, money and peace of mind. (we don't put it past him to fall and crack his head/ chin on the bath. This will either mean replacing the bath or taking him to the doctor to get him stitched up.)

**Interaction with other Black Order units:**

Your TIMOTHY HEARST's responses to many units is unclassified, if they are a friend assume playful if they are an enemy assume scared. If proved badly wrong, pick him up and head for the hills.

ALLEN WALKER: TIMOTHY units are generally playful round this unit. If they meet while your TIMOTHY HEARST unit is in Phantom Thief G mode he will probably fight with ALLEN WALKER. He is capable of distracting ALLEN WALKER units by throwing very valuable items from high places; ALLEN WALKER units will inevitably try to rescue these units for fear of getting into more debt. If he ever runs into an ALLEN WALKER unit and they bump heads TIMOTHY HEARST will temporarily possess the ALLEN WALKER unit. An ALLEN WALKER unit will however try to keep your TIMOTHY safe should they be attacked by any AKUMA units.

KANDA YUU:TIMOTHY HEARST units are petrified of this unit. He is capable of making TIMOTHY HEARST's tell the truth by threatening their body while TIMOTHY possesses someone else. KANDA YUU's will also try to force TIMOTHY HEARST units to join the Black Order. If you like your unit happy, keep him faaaaaaar away from all KANDA YUU units.

HOWARD LINK: TIMOTHY HEARST units are very fond of these units and are often in Affectionate and Playful modes round them. Your TIMOTHY unit will often try to protect random HOWARD LINK units. He is also known to refer to this unit as An-chan. HOWARD LINK units will keep your unit's body safe and will protect him in a battle.

CLOUD NINE(class: general): TIMOTHY HEARST units will obey this units albeit reluctantly. She is capable of making your TIMOTHY unit enter study mode and will stay with him until she thinks he has learnt enough. CLOUD NINE is your TIMOTHY HEARST unit's direct superior and as such will often try to look out for his well being. He is often in Affectionate mode round this unit.

EMILIA GALMAR: TIMOTHY HEARST units adore this unit and will protect her at all costs. He is always in Affectionate mode around EMILIA GALMAR units. He will often be in playful mode around her and tease her. When AKUMA units are present he will enter Angry, Determined and Defensive modes. She is capable of forcing him into Study mode, much to his chagrin, but will often have to chase TIMOTHY HEARST units round before he submits to the books.

NOISE MARIE: if you lose your TIMOTHY HEARST unit and need to find him quickly get to a NOISE MARIE unit they are capable of identifying him by the PIEEEE noise he makes when he cries in Scared mode. Your TIMOTHY HEARST unit will otherwise be relatively indifferent so far as NOISE MARIE units are concerned.

KOMUI LEE: your TIMOTHY unit will stress this unit by demanding exorbitant amounts of cash from him for damage that your TIMOTHY HEARST unit did in Phantom Thief G mode. TIMOTHY HEARST units are often in Dark mode around KOMUI LEE units. We advise you keep them separate as KOMUI LEE units may try and take revenge if his innocence is damaged or when KOMUI LEE enters Mad Scientist mode (this mode is capable of scaring level headed adults and leaving them incoherent, what do you think it will do to a little boy?)

**Interactions with other Units:**

AKUMA: your TIMOTHY unit will possess these units with his TSUKIKAMI™ and convert them into innocence, once he is done with them he will discard the bodies which will then disintegrate. When you first purchase him he will have trouble possessing any LEVEL 3: AKUMA or LEVEL 4: AKUMA units.

DIRECTOR-SENSEI: TIMOTHY HEARST units absolutely adore these units. He is always in Affectionate mode round her and will defend her from any and all threats. He will enter distressed mode if forced to leave this unit.

**Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ)**

**Question: **My TIMOTHY HEARST unit frequently talks to thin air. To someone called TSUKIKAMI™. What can I do? Is there something wrong with his programming? Should I take him to a psychologist?

**Answer: **no. your TIMOTHY HEARST unit's innocence takes the form of an adult version of him, named TSUKIKAMI™. As he is compatible with this innocence only he is capable of seeing and hearing it.

**Question:** I have started having blank periods since I bought my TIMOTHY HEARST unit. I regain consciousness in places I don't remember going to and apparently I do/ say things I normally never would. What's wrong?

**Answer: **um, well, we don't know how to say this gently so we'll just be blunt. Your TIMOTHY HEARST has probably possessed you. Talk to him, ask him why he was doing it and read him the riot act. Try getting him on a guilt trip, this should stop him from doing it, otherwise, good luck. Create a way of identifying yourself as yourself and tell your friends.

**Question: **He has this huge, horrible stone in the middle of his forehead, I didn't notice it in the beginning because he always wore a bandana to cover it up. I tried to get it out and he totally flipped, now he won't com near me! but I don't want a unit with a nasty abnormality like that. Besides it's such a big jewel it could be worth a fortune! (D: gaspgosh who ARE you! you greedy pig, grrrrrrr)(WH: seeing as you're called Ducky shouldn't that be QUAAACK!?)

**Answer: **we have a simply solution to this. Stop being a money grubber! You are attempting to remove his innocence from him. Of course he's not coming near you. Phantom Thief G and Dark modes aside your TIMOTHY HEARST is a very sweet, moral and compassionate unit. He is not very fond of people who only want to get rich. Start behaving yourself and apologize and you might, might (very tiny little might here) find he forgives you and starts talking to you again. It could take quite awhile to rebuild your relationship. If you didn't tell him you wanted to sell it just apologise and tell him you love him all the same.

**Trouble Shooting:**

**Problem:** my TIMOTHY unit recently met with another TIMOTHY unit and now all he does is look blankly into the ether and says: "TSUKIKAMI?" what is wrong with him?

**Solution:** what happened was the TIMOTHY unit your TIMOTHY HEARST unit met and your TIMOTHY HEARST's TSUKIKAMI™ got mixed up, this has confused him. Either go find the other unit and try to sort things out or bring him in to your nearest -MAN outlet and we'll format his memory for you. They will then put a tag on him that will stop TSUKIKAMI from getting confused.

**Problem: **at odd times my TIMOTHY HEARST just collapses and later on he begins talking with a weird accent and has a totally different personality! He runs at people, yells at them and calls them master. The doctor can't find anything wrong with him.(WH: hey Ducky we have another quack) What's happening? Does he have a virus? Where can I get a scanner for him? AVG doesn't supply!

**Solution: **No he doesn't. He is perfectly fine, this is quite normal where TIMOTHY HEARST units are involved. He has possessed someone. This is why he collapses. He is probably ignoring his innocence. TSUKIKAMI™, which is why TSUKIKAMI™ has possessed his body and is telling him off. There is no way to stop this, just learn to accept it. Trying to force him to stop could be hazardous to your health.


End file.
